


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by gothroughtheladydoor



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothroughtheladydoor/pseuds/gothroughtheladydoor
Summary: Dan has a problem, and phil and some other friends decide to help him.





	1. The Beginning

Dan ran into the room screaming.  
“PhIl HeLp!!” He yelled, flailing his arms around his head like noodles.  
Phil looked up, startled.  
“What is it Dan?” He said, getting up from the couch.  
“I HaVE A CHRisTMAS caROl StuCK In mY heAD, anD Its THe wOrsT One!!!!”  
“OMG Im So SoRRy! WhICH OnE iS iT??”, Phil asked, beginning to flail his arms around as well. Dan falls over dramatically, and phil catches him by one of his curls.  
“ItS…” Dan says, taking a deep breath, “ FrOSty ThE SnoWmAn, But ItS JusTiN BieBeR!1!!11”  
Dan is crying , but its so cold in the flat (Because its winter) that his tears are freezing. After a few minutes, phil begins to cry and his tears also become frozen. After another few minutes, dan and phil are completely frozen in a block of salty ice.

Tyjo walks into the flat, because he can. He sees the block of salty ice that is dan and phil, and he abruptly stops singing let it go from frozen. It just feels wrong. He sings the highest note he can, and jishwa appears.  
“What is the matter tyjo??!!1!” Jishwa asks. He does a back flip so that he is next to his bestest friend.  
“Look at the tall beans!!?? What are we going to do??!1!!”  
Jishwa turns around and screams in terror. He faints. Tyjo is too busy freaking out. He decides to call the forehead god, beebo urie. Tyjo does the weird summoning dance, which consists of screaming “beebo is our king” over and over again while you rub your forehead with cheese wiz. As soon as beebo appeared, stepping over jishwas unconscious body with disgust. Tyjo drops to his knees faster than you can panic! At the disco. Beebo looks down at him.  
“What do you need, smol bean?” Beebo askes in a fatherly tone.  
“The tall beans, dan and phil…..” Tyjo takes a moment to take a big, nasely breath.” THEyre frozennnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!”  
Beebo looks down at tyjo, and shakes his head in sadness. He turns to dan and phil, and opens his forehead. A burst of fire erupts from the middle of his gigantic forehead, and it instantly melts the salty ice. Dan and phil continue their conversation like nothing happened.  
“I know what we can do!1!!!!1!” Phil says, jumping up and letting dan all. Dan looks at him with wonder.  
“TElL mE!! ILL dO AnYThInG!1!!1!” Dan said. Neither of them noticed the 3 musicians in their home.  
“We HaVE tO Go TO tHe cHRisTMas UniVerse, anD bEg fOr ForgIvEnesS.” Phil said, becoming a light bulb for a moment.  
Dan calmed down. “Why do we have to ask for forgiveness?”  
“because we have angered the christmas gods!” Phil said, like it was obvious.  
“OOOOOhhhhhhhhh.” dan said, and he relised that was the only answer all along.


	2. The Christmas Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They summon the Christmas gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back
> 
> g note warning

“HavfhahjfhjshjvdfhjdsgjgffffdffEEEMMM” Beebo said, clearing his throat.  
“And how do you plan to do that?” He said, clearly angered because they too youtubers hadn't noticed his presence.  
Dan and phil spun around, and fell to their knees.

“PLEASE FORGIVE US FOREHEAD GOD!!”

they yelled in unison. Beebo rolled his eyes and gestured for them to get up.

“I asked a question..?”

Beebo said, popping out his hip to achieve ultimate sass levels.  
Phil looked panicked for a moment, and then cleared his head.

“o-oh yeah! So, for the plan, we will need a few more people.” Phil said looking around.

“ We have about half of all the people we need.”

“Who else do we need?”

Jishwa asks, doing a backflip so he was standing again. Dan looks at him with slight jealousy, because he is such a good gymnast.

“Well.” Phil said, beginning to list names on his fingers.

“ We will need Ryan ross,” Phil paused for a moment to make sure Beebo was ok.

Beebo was not ok  
He was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth on his forehead. Phil continued.

“We will also need Geesus, Fronk iero, Patrick, that little cinnamon roll, and Pete wentz.”

He stopped again to make sure everyone understood, and found Beebo had collected himself and was standing next to the twenty one pilots. They were all nodding, including Dan.

“Why do we need all these people?” Tyjo asked in his musical voice.

“beCAUsE YOURE OUT OF THE BAND TYJO!!!!11!!1!!” Jishwa screamed.

Tyjo just smiled at him.

“We need all these people because we need to summon a christmas god to take us to the christmas universe with them.” Phil said kindly to all his children

“Oooooooooooo” Everyone said.

_ **Later** _

Everyone they needed was there. Pete and Patrick had just arrived riding petes magnificent wings of eyeliner through the london skys into the flat with patricks entire collection of fedoras. (It was around 420 feodras). Beebo had coaxed ryan out of his den with the promises of new eye makeup. Geesus had summoned by pressin the g note continuously,  
G  
G  
G  
G  
G  
G  
G  
G  
G  
G

He and Fronk had come out of the piano, just like every one expected, because they are connected at the hip. Dan sat and rocked in the fireplace whilst this was going on, resisting the urge to go and join the black parade. Once everyone was there, phil called for order.

“ATTENTION EMO QUARTET! I KNOW NOT ALL OF YOU ARE HERE, BUT THIS WILL HAVE TO DO.”  
Everyone in the room quieted and turned to phil.

“OKAY-”  
Gerard starts head banging and singing im not ok, and fronk does the same.

“OK WE GET IT GUYS”  
Phil yelled, frustrated. Dan joined in the singing, and soon the whole room was singing along and head banging. It was magnificent. Tyjo broke the hiatus and posted a video on instagram and twitter. The Clique died.  
Once everyone calmed down Phil began talking again.

“Okay-Geesus dont you dare- I have everything we need right here.”

Phil picked up a pile of stuff. It consisted of a black parade jacket, a feather boa, eyeliner, a fedora, one of jishwas drumsticks, a lock of tyjos hair, some of beebos forehead sweat, and a sharpie from dan and phil. On the top of the pile was a christmas hat.

“So we just need to make a circle around these things, link arms and scream upon the christmas gods and they should turn into the christmas gods.”

The group arranges themselves into a circle with all the stuff spread out in the middle. Phil begins the chant, and the rest of the people join in.  
They continue chanting for 4 days, but nothing happenes. Finally, patrick, the litte cinnamon roll breaks out of the circle, and screams.

“IM HUNGRY! DOES ANYONE HAVE FOOD??”

A voice comes from the bathroom.

“NO BUT I GOT CHEESE WIZ”  
Beebo, dan and phil run into the bathroom and find ryan putting on his eye makeup.

“IM done putting on my eye makeup!” ryan says, throwing away the empty eye makeup container.

Beebo, ryan, dan and phil walk into the room and the group continues the summoning ritual. This time they get a reaction immediately. The room get even more cold and the objects in the middle swirl and turn into a fetus. It grows in front of their eyes, and is wearing everything that was in the middle. As the fetus in the middle grows to its current size, it stands up.

A bedazzled Crankthatfrank turns to everyone in the room and says  
‘Ho ho ho motherfuckers im here to cringe to death. You better have a good reason for summoning me because i was in the middle of reading the milk fic for the 420th time”

Everyone who was apart of the circle faints at the same time. Frank doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	3. Crabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crabs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crabs

When Dan wakes up, he still has the annoying justin bieber version of frosty the snowman clattering around in his head. He stands up, and goes to the kitchen. In the kitchen e finds crank that frank, beebo and ryan drinking milk straight from the carton, and dipping patrick's fedoras in cheese wiz. “Patricks going to be mad about that.” dan thought to himself. Dan clears his throat to make his presence known, and it works. The 3 eeeemos stop what they are doing and look at dan. Beebo opens his forehead and continues to drink the milk through his forehead, while looking at dan.

“Whaddoyouwant” Beebo asks, his voice bubbly from all the milk. 

“YEaH” The repressed yeemo and ryan echo.  
“Well,” dan started. “ I want to get this annoying song out of my head, and phil says that the only way I can do that is if you take me to the christmas gods, and beg for forgiveness. I apparently did something wrong.” Dan looks at th christmas god expectantly.

“Oh I am the Christmas gods.” Frank says simply.

“Wha- How? Youre only one person.” Dan says questioningly.   
“Do NoT QuEstIon THe YeEmO WaYs!!’ Frank said, dancing around Dan like a crab. The forehead god and ryan joined him. 

 

Fronk iero walks into the room and finds the small emos sacrificing the tall emo boi to the crabs. He walks up to the one who calls himself frank, and taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey, are you called frank?”

“Yes.” The other frank with blue hair responds, not stopping the ritual. The tall emo boi looks v confused. 

“Cool” Fronk replies. “Why are you sacrificing him to the crabs?” Fronk asks concerned. 

“Because he questioned the yeemo ways.” Smurf replied.

“Oh” Fronk says. He’s decided that hes going to go wake up Geesus and see what he thinks.

 

Patrick wakes and finds his fedoras gone. He cries. He sobbs. He sobbed so loud that he wakes up pete. Pete begins to cry. His eyeliner gets ruined. They cry harder.

 

Jishwa wakes up and does a backflip into the bathroom to find tyjo putting on lipstick. 

“What are you doing tyjo?” Jishwas asks.

“AhhAHah!!11!!!1!1” Tyjo screams,and smears his lipstick.

“Oops” Jishwa slowly backs out of the room.

 

Phil wakes up to the sound of snips. He follows the sound, and ends up in the kitchen. It is filled with crabs. In the middle of the crabs is a spinning circle of yeemos. In that circle is a v scared looking dan. Phil has to save his love. He knows what he has to do. 

Geesus wakes up, and is dragged to his feet by a panicked looking fronk. 

“Geesus, halp!” Fronk whispers frantically.

“What's the matter child!?” Geesus asks. Looking down at his child sized boyfriend.

“The tall curly haired emo is being sacrificed to the crabs.”

“Lets get the others and watch this” Geesus says with a grin.

They go around and find a jishwa and a tyjo, and patrick and pete. They all look like a mess, but it doesn't matter. 

 

Phil makes his way through the crabs to dan. He screams “Snippity snippity get off my property!!1!!!1!” to all the crabs, and they begin to gradually disappear. He gets in between the yeemos encircling [dan], and breaks them apart. None of them notice the other musicians watching this. As soon as the circle is broken up, all the crabs disappear. Dan and Phil fall asleep, and beebo pours the rest of the milk on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update again for a couple of days.


	4. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the end guys... in case you didnt notice.  
> (im v creative)

Dan and phil wake up and look around. All around them is snow, but they are not cold. They get up at the same time and walk around, no saying a word. Faintly, they can hear music

“What is thaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA”  
Dan begins to scream in falsetto when he realises what it is. The song is the exact one he wanted to excape. Frosty the snowman, justin beiber version. 

“AHHAHHAAahaHAHAhaHAHAahAHH” Phil screams along with dan because now he too, has the song stuck in his head.

Suddenly crankthatfrank appears with the whole emo quartet. Dan and Phil drop to their knees, and begin screaming indecipherable words. 

“SHUT UP EMO DADS” frank screams like the emotional teenager he is.

Dan and phil shut up.

“”Ok guys you can have forgiviness, but we have to do the ritual now. Rise emo dads”

Dan and phil rise, and frank motions for the emo quartet to get in a circle. It takes them 666 hours because they do not know how to cooperate. Frank puls out two costumes.

“I need you to put these on. It is the only way it can be done.”  
He throws the cheese dress and sailor girl outfit at dan and phil. They put them on without question. Geesus yawns, and then fronk yawns, and then moikey yawns and then ray yawns, because it has been a very tiring day. Then the rest of the emo quintet yawns, and then they all start singing sleep by my chemical romance. 

“SHUT UPPPP YOUR MESSING UP THE RITUAL!!1!!1!1!1!!!!” Frank yells, and the wind begins to puck up bringing in more snow. 

“GUYS TAKE OUT YOUR MILK” frank yells over the wind

The yeemos take out their milk and look to frank for guidance. 

“NOW POUR IT OUT” 

Beebo and ryan really got into it, and then the rest of the emos began pouring the milk on the ground. Once the last drop of milk fell out of (ryans ass) tyjos carton, it rose and made a wall of milk. It was beautiful in all its milky glory. 

Inside the milk fortress, dan and phil were very confused. They were about to start running around and screaming, but then something took form. Phil grasped dans hand, and the looked at the figure rising out of the milk. After 420 minutes, the milk figure took its final form. Phil dropped to his knees and dan followed. Dan laughed, but it was lost under the wind. As phil lifted his head to look at the christmas god infront of him, he gasped so loud even the people outside th milk fortress heard.

“[Dan]???” phil asked, looking back and forth between the identical [dan], and dan. It made no sense! How was there 2 of them?????????????????????

“Hi phil, i, am the real dan, i send this one every winter, so that i can make sure all the winter holidays go correctly.” [dan] said. “I made this one take you here so i could tell you in my pure form.” 

Phil just nodded. He would talk to dan when he got back from his godly duties. 

“Coolio” [dan] said “in that case, this one can go away and you can become my godly helper.”

“Ok” phil said, dazed

Geesus penetrated the milk fortress to inform dan and phil that he was, in fact, not okay (He promises) Neither of them noticed.

[Dan] summoned a godly sharpie, and getured for phil to come closer. He drew on phils face, a set of cat whiskers.

“All whisked up!” [dan] said cheerfully

“Theyer good.” Phil says, after looking into the reflection of the pool of milk [dan] was floating above.

“Thank you.”

“Quite long though.” phil said

“OH btw youre now a christmas god.”

“Oh.okay”

The milk fortress began to turn onto cheese and phil screamed so loud it disintegrated. All the emo bands were gone.

Phil was now a christmas god, and [dan] always was. Crankthatfrank was an emotional teenager, and the emo quintet was weird af. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write more, tell me ig idk this is really wierd, and im going to start writing a more serious phanfic soon. i had fun writing it, i hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what i was thinking with this.  
> there may be more chapeters, it dependes on if people like it  
> this is my first work, hope you like it!


End file.
